


I've Been Buying the Wrong Type of Underwear

by TorturedAuthorsSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorturedAuthorsSoul/pseuds/TorturedAuthorsSoul
Summary: Daichi and Suga go home together after practice and Suga discovers something surprising about Daichi's choice of attire.





	I've Been Buying the Wrong Type of Underwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LenaBrightRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaBrightRose/gifts).



> Just a little one shot I wrote from a prompt that Yamaguchi_stardust and LeeBrightRose gave me. It's fluffy and cute!

“Okay, I think we're through for today! Let's pack it up!” Daichi caught Suga's serve and called to the rest of the team. As he had come to expect, Hinata, Kageyama, and Noya all gaped at him.  
“Gwaahh, already?!” Hinata whined. “I feel like we've barely started!”  
“We have a lot of work to do still,” Kageyama added. “Hinata just can't get the timing of this quick.”  
“Only because you can't get the set right!” Shouyo fired back.  
“Dumbass,” Tobio growled, glaring daggers.  
“Enough, save it for the court,” Daichi ordered. “Practice more together at home if you want, but we're done here for tonight.” He tossed the volleyball into the cart and quickly began the rest of the cleanup.  
“You're in a rush tonight, captain,” Tanaka sidled up to the other third-year, his eyebrows wiggling. “Got a hot date?”  
“Something like that,” Daichi muttered, trying to hide his flushed cheeks by ducking his head and bending over to scoop up some more balls.  
“Oooooh!” Tanaka cradled his chin on the backs of his hands, fluttering his eyelashes. “Who's the lucky-”  
“Shut up, Tanaka,” Noya bounced a volleyball off of his best friend's back. “Leave the man be! We all know who he's going out with anyways.” He glanced at Sugawara and winked. “Have a fun night you two. Go ahead and go, we can finish up here.”  
“We wouldn't want to leave all the clean up to you guys!” Suga protested, totally coping to eavesdropping as he was taking down the net.  
“Nah, they can handle it,” Daichi grinned at Noya's offer. “Besides, they all know what would happen if they should slack off.” A chill seemed to go through the room as Daichi's voice got low and threatening. All of his players shivered, but Suga just smacked his boyfriend's arm.  
“Good grief, I think they got the message!” He laughed good-naturedly. “If you're sure...” He looked back at Noya.  
“Goooooo!” Noya shooed them away. “Have some fun, live a little!”  
“We're going, we're going!” Daichi laughed, heading into the lockers with Suga close behind. As soon as the locker door had swung shut, Daichi spun on his heel and pushed Koushi into the wall, kissing him. His forearm was braced against the wall by Suga's head and his other hand grabbed the silver-haired boy's chin. Suga hummed in surprise, then with pleasure. He placed on hand on Daichi's chest and draped his other arm over the captain's shoulder. Once the kiss broke off, Suga smiled up at his dark-haired counter-part.  
“Well hi to you too.”  
“Sorry,” Daichi chuckled. He backed up a step only to be pulled back in.  
“Oh, hey, I didn't say you had to leave, did I?”  
“Hmmm,” Daichi went ahead and grabbed another kiss. “Okay then.”  
Sugawara went along with the spontaneous make-out session for a few more minutes before breaking away, flushed and panting slightly. “We should probably go before we get walked in on and never live down the embarrassment.”  
Daichi let out an almost mournful sigh. “You're right, as usual. Let's just go. We can shower at my place.”  
“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Suga smiled and gave him one more quick kiss before ducking under his arm to get to his locker. Daichi smiled, going to his own locker and pulling out his bag, just throwing all of his stuff into it haphazardly. His cheeks were warm, betraying his giddy, childlike happiness.  
“You ready?” He said, sipping up his duffel and turning to Suga.  
“Mmhm,” Koushi grabbed Daichi's hand and followed him out to their bicycles. “Wanna race?”  
“Normally that's something I'd say!” Daichi laughed, shaking his head. “The first-years are rubbing off on you, Suga!”  
“I don't think that's such a bad thing,” Suga shrugged, trying to play nonchelant, but his customary Suga-smile broke through.  
“No, maybe not.” Daichi hugged Suga's shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They unchained their bikes and started the ride to Daichi's house. It was a short ride, but Daichi knew his cheeks were still flushed, and not from the nipping wind either. He parked his bike by the garage, then set Suga's beside it. He jumped up his front steps and unlocked the door. “After you.” He winked at Suga as he swept the door open.  
“Why thank you,” Suga chuckled and kissed Daichi as he sauntered into the house. He took his shoes off and headed straight for Daichi's room, not waiting for his boyfriend to catch up. Daichi peeked his head into the kitchen and the dining room.  
“Anyone home?” He called. When there was no answer, he went to his room and closed the door. Suga was waiting and gave him a sudden kiss that was sloppy and cute.  
“Hey sexy,” he tried to growl seductively as he gently bit Daichi's bottom lip.  
“Hey yourself,” Daichi pulled Suga in and returned the kissing with fervor. “Shall we shower? Because if we don't do it now, I don't think we'll ever get to it.”  
“Spoil-sport,” Suga sighed, but pulled away. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it onto Daichi's bed, followed quickly by his socks and gym shorts. He almost waltzed to the shower, winking over his shoulder. “C'mon then. This was your idea.”  
Daichi laughed, then followed suit, discarding his removed clothing onto the floor. As he dropped his shorts, Suga's eyes got wide, then he started to giggle.  
“Oh my god, what are those?” He stared at Daichi's boxers. “Is that freaking unicorn underwear?!”  
Daichi flushed a deep red. “Nooooooooo.”  
“Don't lie to me, Sawamura Daichi,” Suga came closer and tugged at Daichi's waistband with one finger, still sniggering. “The evidence is right here.”  
“S-shut up,” Daichi muttered, completely mortified.  
“No, babe, I love them!” Suga tried to control his laughter and kissed Daichi's neck. “They're perfect. I've been buying the wrong kind of underwear!”  
“...don't breathe a word, or...”  
“Your cutesy secret underwear is safe with me,” Suga said, trying to be solemn. “Now, how about that shower you promised?”


End file.
